Cómo hacer el peor fic “Angst” que pueda existir
by vickyng
Summary: ¿Estás cansada de los típicos fics lacrimógenos que siempre caen en lo mismo? Entonces, lee. Aquí tienes una simple y didáctica guía sobre cómo escribir el peor fic Angst. Paso 3: El drama de teleserie de mediodía
1. La actitud

**(Nota de Autora: **Para evitar confusiones, aclaro tres cosas: La gran mayoría de las características aquí expresas han sido tomadas de mí misma, a modo de autocrítica. Espero que sean capaces de entender que esto no busca ofender a nadie, más que a mí misma, burlándome de mi propio estilo y avance. En segundo lugar, fuera del mundo de los fics, soy bastante hilarante, irónica y cruel. Un poquitín insoportable. Supongo que entenderán que todo esto está con ánimo de ironía, y no de maltrato cruel. En tercer punto, tengo claro que esta es una entrada no permitida, sin embargo, he decidido arriesgarme para prevenirles de caer en mis propios errores. Si quieren, me denuncian, pero **yo no borraré este documento.)**

**_Atentamente, Vickyng._**

_---_**  
**

**Cómo hacer el peor fic "Angst" que pueda existir.**

"¡Quiero ser escritora, quiero ser escritora!" ¿Sí? Pues aquí Vickyng te va a enseñar algunas cosillas que no puedes olvidar sobre los fics angsty yaoi. Oh, sí, después de años leyendo y escribiendo de este tipo, he visto con horror cómo se ha degenerado el género, y cómo hemos caído en los mismos lugares comunes en que todos caen… Así que, querida amiga –porque apuesto que la mayoría son mujeres-, aquí te van los datos de cómo escribir el típico fic angst que tanto admiran, que les hizo llorar y aprender tanto…

Ahora, mi querida alumna, iré disponiendo paso a paso esto para ti.

_**Paso 1: La actitud**_

Es _importantísimo _que tengas una actitud correspondiente a un/a escritor/a de este tipo. No importa si, en realidad, eres todo lo contrario a lo que simulas en la página: Quizás, digas ser miss popularidad, y en el fondo, eres la pulga que se esconde detrás del mueble en la sala de clases. No importa. En esta página, todo se puede, y siempre que no te descubran, puedes decir ser Miss Universo, y todos te lo van a creer. Pero¿Cuál es la actitud correcta para un escritor? Aquí te van mis _tips: _

-**Abandonar la dulzura**: Si alguna vez fuiste una buena persona, de esas que andan haciendo favores y son todo amor y bondad, _debes _omitir esa parte de tu vida. Nunca debes revelarla, y ojalá logres extirparla de tu vida completa. No importa que tus padres te lleven al psiquiatra o que en tu escuela te empiecen a ver con miedo. NO PUEDES SEGUIR SIENDO DULCE. Si no logras convertirte en una o varias de los siguientes tipos que te presento a continuación, con lograr este, ya es algo.

-**Volverte una hija de puta**: Este es un ítem difícil de describir, y quizás el más importante. En primer lugar, debes transformarte, o decir ser, la perra más fría, insensible, cercana al demonio, etc, que existe. Como tú no hay otra, y nadie te va a igualar en su vida, porque eres lo máximo. Por supuesto, si tienes un pasado oscuro; aún mejor, ya que con eso puedes sustentar tú forma de ser: Mal agradecida, pedante, ególatra y increíblemente oscura. No es mi deseo ofender a las personas con pasado oscuro, pero no creo que todos los con traumas se vuelvan así. Lo digo por experiencia propia. Ja! Ves qué fácil es? Solo debes sentirte única e incomprendida. Y si no lo sientes, aparentar. Ahora, los rasgos comunes en todas las hijas de puta:

-la frialdad, a ellas nada les afecta, ni que se les muera el perro, ni que las dilapiden en la calle.

-Nadie está a su nivel.

-Son fuertes.

-Son rudas.

-Se consideran perfectas (aunque eso signifique ser perfectamente malas y patéticas).

-Son la criatura más hermosa/vampírica (Sé que la palabra no existe, pero considérenlo como una pista sobre la forma de escribir) que ha pisado el universo (otra pista, el universo no se pisa)

-**Convertirte en tu personaje femenino/masculino preferido**: Aquí tienes mucho por donde elegir. Puede ser de animé, manga, serie de tv, película, o incluso OOC u OC de un fanfic. Solo tienes que observarla/lo constantemente, e imitar hasta su último rasgo, aunque te vuelvas una marimacha inaguantable. La idea de esto es que nadie note que imitas a un ser que, en realidad, no existe (ja, ja. ¡Pues sí! Para las que aún no lo saben, los personajes son seres INVENTADOS), sino que todos se empiecen a preguntar cómo mierda puede existir alguien tan perfecta/malvada/fría, o lo que sea, que sigue siendo humana, pese a su polaridad.

-**Ser bisexual**: Esto, por suerte, nunca ha inflado mucho, pero supongo que podría llegar a hacerlo. Claro, porque, como especifico más adelante, no tienes que ser "normal". Entonces, si tienes ese grado de compenetración con tus personajes homosexuales, podrás hablar como si los entendieras perfectamente. Qué lindo¿no?

-**Hacer lo mismo que hacen en tus historias favoritas**: Oh, aquí entro a un terreno delicado. Si te cuesta lograr imitar por completo a tu personaje favorito, vas a tener que empezar a copiar el estilo y hacer cosas que aparecen en tus historias _Angsty _favoritas. Entre ellas, se incluye la flagelación, desequilibrios alimenticios, relaciones sadomasoquistas, esperar pacientemente hasta el día de tu muerte por que te correspondan, enamorarte de tu hermano/a, o aunque sea, coger con él/ella, etcétera, etcétera. Incluso puedes suicidarte, aunque ahí no llegarías a ser escritora. Ahora, lo más lindo de esto, querida, es que te sirve para el próximo punto: la experiencia. A continuación, se explica.

-**La experiencia**: Esta se divide en tres partes independientes, y que se puedes tratar de desarrollar al mismo tiempo:

a) _Yo sé todooooooooo_: Porque una escritora de fanfics sabe absolutamente todo de la vida, y ha vivido experiencias como nunca se han visto. Es por esto que no hay nada que la sorprenda ni la moleste. En esto, es importante el punto anterior: Si no sabes todo, puedes empezar haciendo lo que te guían tus historias favoritas, y luego podrás escribir desde lo alto, mirando hacia abajo, porque lo sabrás TODO. Es importante, entonces, que si eres virgen, por ejemplo, nadie lo sepa. Tienes que mostrarte como una máquina sexual infrenable, que conoce toda técnica, y sabe de memoria el Kamasutra, porque la escritora de Yaoi es una maestra que sabe todo lo referido a este tema.

b) _Oh, qué dolor, esta es mi historia_: Y bueno, con la experiencia, viene la autobiografía. Si tu vida no ha sido lo suficiente sádica, clínica, masoquista, enferma o patética, tienes que intentar inventarte la historia de vida más miserable que exista. Por supuesto, mientras más sucesos tristes acumules/inventes, uno después del otro, sin una chispa de luz, más personas te leerán, te darán su apoyo, y se lamentarán por todo tu dolor, ofreciéndote su hombro. Por lo general, se estila que tú serás representada por uno de los protagonistas, convirtiéndote mágicamente en hombre. Y no olvides que, como es yaoi, debe haber romance. Eso se aclarará más adelante, en otro capítulo.

c) _Mary Sue_: Supongo que todas saben lo que es una MS. Personaje femenino perfecto, bla bla bla. En el fondo, a todos nos caen como un saco de cemento. En el caso del Angst, tu Mary Sue tendrá las características de una _Hija de Puta_ (Léase el primer punto para saber sobre ella), y no será extraño de que se fusione con el punto anterior: La autobiografía. En este caso, en lugar de ser encarnada por el protagonista, te tendrás que agregar completa al fic. No me reclames si después nadie lee tu historia; no es mi culpa. Yo ya dije que la mayoría odia a las MS, solo que, si te crees lo suficiente _Hija de Puta_, lo harás igual, porque te importará un rábano qué piensen los demás… Aunque, después de todo, igual querrás reviews.

-**Entrar a una secta: **Ohm Gali Gali Ohm… Mientras más excéntrica, mejor. ¿Por qué no entrar a una secta de vampiritos que discriminan a todo el mundo, donde todos menos ellos valen mierda? Tienes que olvidar esos valores de que todos somos iguales. ¡Tú eres superior! Nanai, nanai.

-**Tener un estilo definido**: En este mundillo no se valen los medios ni los grises. No importa si eres simpatizante, o si eres la chica más _top _o normal que existe: TIENES que identificarte con un grupo de gente, e incluso, relacionado con lo anterior, puedes llegar hasta una secta. Tu música, tu vestimenta, tu forma de pensar, etcétera, tiene que corresponder a un estilo ya creado, que debes divulgar, ya que es el único válido, y el mejor.

-**No ser normal**: Eres la chica promedio? Puede que no en sentido de rasgos físicos, pero sí de intereses o forma de ser. De ser así, tienes que cambiar radicalmente. Puede que entres a clases para disecar vacas. O puedes hacer ballet. No importa en qué extremo esté, pero tienes que tener una actividad extra. Aunque claro, como el mundo es tan horrible, tu actividad favorita será estar todo el día en cama, lamentándote porque el mundo está tan mal.

-**El desdén**: Quizás lo más importante, y que es una característica ya nombrada en la _Hija de Puta _es el desdén. Cumplas o no las otras características, debe darte igual si leen o no tu historia, o si a alguien le importa tu vida. Por más que te salte el corazón cada vez que aparece el mensajito de review recibido, debes decir que te da igual. Aunque claro, aquí entra otro tipo de chica, la que exige cierta cantidad de lectores para continuar. Esa es la que desprecia a todo el mundo, porque ella es tan importante, que si no la alaban constantemente, no les va a dar el gusto de actualizar su gran obra. Como ves, el desdén puede ser canalizado de distintas formas.

"**EL" Instructivo**

Ahora que sabes cómo comportarte, te doy los datos para que elijas qué hacer con tu vida. Estos son los tipos preexistentes entre los que puedes elegir. A diferencia del anterior, que para ser escritora Angst Yaoi tienes que ser de una forma, aquí puedes optar. ¡Elige bien!

-**El lenguaje**: Aquí hay que entrar a una subdivisión mayor. Una vez que ya sabes cómo comportarte, tienes que aprender a cómo escribir, o cómo decir que lo haces. Esto trasciende lo del Angst y Yaoi, pero claro, igual es pertinente presentarlos aquí. Para que los conozcan no más, digo yo. Aquí están los distintos tipos de escritura que hay en esta sección, entre los que puedes elegir:

a) _La novata:_ Es la que parte diciendo que no sabe escribir, y que es su primera historia. Hasta el sudor de sus poros grita "¡Inseguridad!", por más que se comporte como una _Hija de puta. _Es la que no ha leído muchos libros en su vida, y que no sabe mucho de cómo escribir, pero que aún así, se tira con lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, porque quiere participar. Muy animosa, aunque se disfrace tras la frialdad. Sus rasgos generales son: El uso de lugares comunes, no corrige redacción ni ortografía, y suele ingresar comentarios del autor cada dos líneas.

b) _La carita-manía_: Se fusiona un poco con la novata, sin embargo, hay chicas que llevan años y siguen con lo mismo. No sé qué les ha motivado a hacer esto, pero se excusan diciendo que así se hace ahora. Es el afán de no escribir, y usar las "caritas", tales como ¬¬, ;), etcétera, etcétera. Por lo general, estas muchachas escriben historias entretenidas y ligeras, sin mayor profundidad, en que estos símbolos pueden resumir un gesto, el cual, SORPRENDENTEMENTE, no se puede describir con palabras.

c) _La omisión de toda regla_ _"porque soy la mejor": _Otro tipo de escritor/a, quizás la que concuerda más con la _Hija de puta. _Es esa que no le importan las normas de escritura, y que se inventa su propio lenguaje, creando palabras y sin que se entienda mucho de lo que dice. Escribe para ella misma; aunque a veces, dice que es "arte por el arte". No le importan las críticas en los reviews, ni los considera una forma de medir su capacidad. Ella solo escribe y quiere que lean sus historias porque es la mejor.

d) "_La gran maestra" incomprendida_: Es la que tiene unas ideas loquísimas, que escribe con un orden gramatical _extraño, _pero comprensible pese a todo. No tiene mucho rating, pero ella se considera un genio. A diferenta de la anterior, esta nota la realidad, y está siempre buscando cómo mejorar. Se aleja un poco del tipo que tiene que ser la escritora de Angst, así que no busquen ser como ésta.

e)_ La bilingüe_: Oh, el tipo que hace un tiempo tuvo más simpatizantes. Esta escritora manda a la mierda la lengua castellana, y en sus fics, los personajes saben hablar desde español, hasta japonés, inglés, francés, italiano, chino… Lo que sea. Claro, aquí buscan demostrar que saben cómo hablar en esos idiomas, sin importar que el lector no entienda cuál es el lenguaje en que se supone que realmente hablan los personajes. Esta escritora pocas veces explica qué significa cada palabra, dando por entendido que todos comprenden TODOS los idiomas.

-**La actitud frente al sistema: **Como siempre, es necesario tener una actitud frente a la página en que _pululamos. _Por lo general, existen dos posiciones que puedes tomar:

a)_ Muerte a fanfiction: _Fomentada por la época de fallas que tuvo la página, y por la cantidad de fanfics borrados por incumplimiento de normativa. Si no has leído las reglas para participar, o si simplemente, te gusta jugar con fuego, poniendo fics sin advertencias, puedes unirte a este grupo. Algunos se crean páginas aparte, donde vacían todos sus grandes pensamientos. Otros, se quedan, utilizando su odio por la página como estandarte para presentarse.

b) ___Dios lo bendiga, de aquí no me muevo_: El otro grupo es el que visita todos los días la página, y que encontró aquí un refugio a su miserable realidad. Son los que intentan una y otra vez, los que forman familias virtuales y viven felices… Hasta que se dan cuenta que la vida va más allá del monitor, y empiezan a usar esta grandiosa instancia para expresar su desazón.

-**Cómo ser aún mejor**: Datos de actividades extras para ser aún más Yaoi-Angsty.

a) _abandonar la página:_ Estrategia clásica para "recuperar" lectores, o para amenazar para que te envíen más reviews. También puedes inventar que estuviste en el psiquiátrico, que te suicidaste, o qué se yo. La cosa es que una lejanía de las historias siempre crea esa sensación de "yo soy superior y vuelvo cuando quiero". Claro que no es necesario dejarla realmente: Puedes seguir como enferma, visitándola diariamente. Solo debes parar de dejar reviews y poner un comentario en tu perfil.

b) _el misterio_: No decir nada sobre ti, excepto lo que se entrevé en las historias. Simular ser mayor, ser una persona tan perfecta, que los miserables de la página no tienen por qué saber quién eres. Sin duda, lograrás éxito.

c) _la popular en la página_: Otro método es armar un "grupete" en la página. Ser popular, conociendo a todo el mundo y exigirles reviews te puede dar buenos resultados: Por temor, todos van a decir que tus historias son geniales, y vas a tener como mil comentarios por capítulo.

d) _tardar mucho, pero mucho_: Y exigir cierto mínimo de comentarios. Tal parece que mientras más suspenso y sangre por capítulo, más te leen. Sobre todo si dejas pasar un buen tiempo entre cada capítulo, cosa que cada vez que te dejen review sea para putearte por no actualizar.

e) _escribir diez mil fanfics_: Quizás nadie los lea y sean una vergüenza por lo mal escritos. Quizás puedas subir veinte por cada día, todos tratando de lo mismo. Puede que ni si quiera leas los comentarios rogándote que mejores tu escritura… Pero te vas a sentir bien contigo misma.

f) _dejar frasecitas/comentarios pedantes/filosóficos/ególatras en las historias_ (que nadie lee, claro): Ah, la mejor escritora del mundo es la que interrumpe su fic cada dos líneas para decir frasecitas que van desde "Tengo hambre" a el clásico "¡Pobrecito!". A veces, incluso, lo hacen a dos voces, como si tuvieran a dos criaturas dentro de su misma piel. Esto es genial, porque da el ambiente de estar realmente loca, ayudando en la personalidad "extraña" de la escritora Angst Yaoi. Porque, recuerden, nunca puede ser una chica normal que no tiene nada contra el resto. Por lo demás, introducir esto entre líneas, hará que sus lectores les abandonen, ya que es suficientemente desagradable como para espantar a un oral (Mayores detalles de este chiste: averigüen sobre Freud). Si, de otro modo, lo haces al pie o al comienzo de la historia, puedes correr con más suerte, y que de vez en cuando, alguien los lea. Pero como ya sabes, el simple hecho de incluirlos, te hace más genial.

---

Ahora, para terminar, como supongo que ninguna escritora se sintió identificada, y si lo hizo, es lo bastante frívola como para que le de igual, no recibiré muchos tomatazos. ¿Comentarios, aportes, algo específico que poner en el otro capítulo? (Si es que subo el próximo, jaja)

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.**

Saludos, y pronto el próximo capítulo **Paso 2: Los personajes. **¡No se lo pierdan!

Vickyng.


	2. Los personajes

**(Nota de Autora: **Para evitar confusiones, aclaro tres cosas: La gran mayoría de las características aquí expresas han sido tomadas de mí misma, a modo de autocrítica. Espero que sean capaces de entender que esto no busca ofender a nadie, más que a mí misma, burlándome de mi propio estilo y avance. En segundo lugar, fuera del mundo de los fics, soy bastante hilarante, irónica y cruel. Un poquitín insoportable. Supongo que entenderán que todo esto está con ánimo de ironía, y no de maltrato cruel. En tercer punto, tengo claro que esta es una entrada no permitida, sin embargo, he decidido arriesgarme para prevenirles de caer en mis propios errores. Si quieren, me denuncian, pero **yo no borraré este documento.)**

Atentamente, Vickyng.

---

**Cómo hacer el peor fic "Angst" que pueda existir. **

Buenas noches/días/lo-que-sea-en-tu-país otra vez. Sí, sí, ya sé que soy la mejor y que me amas locamente, y¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si tengo claro que jamás encontrarás alguien mejor en el mundo. Bueno, dejando la ironía, si sigues leyendo esto es porque estás dispuesta a arriesgarte con todo, y a recibir mis estocadas más fuertes¿No es así? De otra forma, te recomiendo cerrar de inmediato la ventana.

Con que te quedas¿Eh? Veo que eres lo suficientemente _ruda _para hacerlo. O quizás mis consejos sí penetraron en tu delicada corteza cerebral y eres la primera de mi ejército de _Hijas de Puta. _Oh, "hijas", discípulas de la puta maestra, jaja.

Muy bien, mi pequeña querida, ya que insistes y no quieres más preámbulos, empecemos la lección:

_**Paso 2: Los personajes**_

Ya que crees saber cómo tienes que comportarte para poder ser una escritora de Angst yaoi, es muy importante que tanto protagonista(s), antagonista(s) y personaje(s) secundario(s) cumplan con lo requerido para ser unos chicos lo más angsty posible. Ahora, mis tips a la hora de que empieces a formar sus caracteres.

**-Creerlos con vida: **Como todo escritor consagrado, tienes el deber imaginativo de explicitar que tus personajes te dominan. Decir que ellos te superan, que tú no manejas sus acciones, y se te escapan. Claro, eso te da excusas para tu mala forma de escribir, por ejemplo, porque como "Ellos llevan la batuta", tu no tienes nada que hacer ahí, más que, supuestamente, obedecer sus órdenes.

**-El "Out of Character" **Por supuesto, como tú eres una escritora angst con todos los rasgos que expuse en el capítulo anterior, te vale madres estar describiendo a un tipazo, en la serie un bastardo sádico cerrado de mente, como un angelito amoroso que se arrepiente de todo lo que hizo y anda saltando con las palomas. Tienes ese atributo: En tus garras, perdón, manos, el personaje tiene que convertirse en uno de los siguientes modelos:

a) El perfectamente perfecto: No importa su pasado. No importa que, en teoría, es humano. Mágicamente, nuestro personaje creció para convertirse en la criatura más perfecta, sin que ni él mismo se dé cuenta. Es todo amabilidad, es todo belleza. Y si no, es perfecto dentro de su petulancia. Pero, pese a todo¡No hay nada que reprocharle!

b) El retraído melancólico: Hasta el más alegre puede llegar a ser un ser miserable. _Miserere, _como dice un poeta de mi patria. Pese a que tiene casi todo en la vida, por alguna marquita del pasado que el/la pobrecito/a no puede superar, el/la joven pasa llorando todo el día, lamentándose su infelicidad. Sin embargo, sus arrugas, legañas y ojos hinchados, mágicamente, siempre le sientan espectacularmente. Los suspiros no dejan de escapar de sus suaves labios.

c) El pervertido superficial: Algo más que decir? Todos lo somos un poco, pero recuerda que tu personaje debe alcanzar niveles nunca antes vistos. ¡Ojalá que se con vierta en un violador desalmado! Tanto mejor.

d) Rebelde incomprendido: Por qué? Porque sí. Recuerda que tú no los controlas. Así, el burrito obediente del grupo pasa a ser un tipazo con un look que lo hace confundirse fácilmente con... No sé, mi hermano.

e) Fingidor inseguro: De pronto, nuestro sincero héroe pasa a ser un tipo corrupto extraño, que crea toda clase de tratas para lograr sus cometidos, y siempre duda del resto, pese a que es obvio lo que ellos piensan y sienten. No se sabe como, pero éste siempre está dispuesto a todo sin ver la realidad en su nariz.

**-Miseria: **Corto y preciso: Tu personaje debe, o tener un pasado terrible, o un presente muy triste, donde la depresión y la baja autoestima florece hasta en las rocas. Esto que, erróneamente, es llamado "oscuro", puede tener como plus una vida en un ambiente mísero. Recuerda que es muy importante que tus protagonistas, aunque sea, vivan en un constante estado de angustia, aunque esta no sea justificada. "El cielo es azul... ¡Oh, qué infeliz soy!".

**-Debilidad: **Todo personaje en manos de una escritora Angst consagrada, como tú llegarás a ser, tiene que ser un pobre diablo que no tiene cómo valérselas por sí mismo. ¿A qué me refiero con esto? Sus problemas, que deben tenerlos, como decía en el punto anterior, no los puede solucionar por sí mismo, y siempre necesita alguien que, por lo general, está peor que él, y lo arrastra por un torbellino de "oscuridad". Y no solo ese tipo de incapacidad de valerse por sí mismo, sino que también debe ser una pobre florcita de campo, delicado y frágil, que cualquier aliento demasiado fuerte lo derriba, pese a que él simula ser un fortachón bien machote. Esto se reúne con que el protagonista, o su pareja, es un afeminado que jamás entenderás porqué no es mujer, si tiene todas las características, menos las físicas. Extrañamente, antes de esto, él jamás había notado que le gustaban los hombres.

**-Senectud amorosa: **Ante la primera palabra de amor, cuando por primera vez vea a quien sea su pareja en la historia, debes hacerle caer en un torbellino de cursilerías, donde todo es como en "los tiempos dorados". Todo hermoso, todo amor. Por supuesto, nunca se cuestionará si ama o no al chiquillo, solo se lo negará, pensando que es imposible que él sea homosexual. Cuando el amor golpee su puerta, se convertirá en una criatura aún más débil. Por supuesto, querida amiga, tú que sabes que la vida no es así, debes quedarte callada, y decir en las notas de autor que el amor SÏ es eterno.

**-Incomprensión: **¡El pobrecito está solo y abandonado en el mundo! Nadie lo entiende, nadie es como él. A duras penas su pareja logra verle. Esta sociedad lo trata como una basura y tiene que vivir escondido en un agujero negro. Aquí tú puedes expresarte. ¿A qué me refiero? Tu personaje principal será tan único y perfecto -Según tú y según él-, al igual que tú, que nadie en este mundo entiende su sentir y pensar.

**-Vicios: **Por lo general, tanto tú como "ellos", deben tener algún vicio. A continuación te presento algunos dentro de los cuales puedes elegir:

a) Drogas: Puede ser alcohol, tabaco, o alguna más dura. Aunque por lo general, la ilegalidad no se ve mucho entre las escritoras.

b) Sadomasoquismo: Puede ser que le encante golpear y violar, o que lo ataquen y lo traten como una lagartija. El enloquecer ante la visión de sangre también se incluye.

c) Deportes: Los practicará con obsesión, dañándose, y enfrentándose a quien se le cruce.

d) Actividad artística: En ese caso, se creerá el mejor. Puede escribir, tener un grupo, pintar, etc.

e) Los alimentos: Entre ellos, leche, comida china, japonesa, hamburguesas, grillos y culebras.

**-Polarización: **Es PRIMORDIAL que él tenga una visión de vida clara, un estilo definido del que no puede salir. En caso de no pertenecer a un grupo que desea dominar al mundo, tiene que definir las cosas de manera que lo que no es blanco, es negro. Es decir, por ejemplo, mundo malo, yo bueno. O al revés. Niña buena, yo malo. Cielo bueno, infierno malo.

**-Sentimentalismo a flor de piel: **Si bien puede ocultarse tras una máscara de frivolidad, tienes que tener claro que mientras más cosas absurdamente románticas, más éxito tendrás. Cada cierto tiempo, algún carácter debe realizar un monólogo donde que de expreso su gran universo interior, lleno de florcitas y poemas que, extrañamente, puede sacar a público cuando menos se espera.

**-Que sepan cazar mariposas: **Característica básica. Qué es un hombre que no puede cazar una mariposa? Qué es el ser humano sin una bendita red para apresar? Eh? Eh!

**-Grandes conocimientos sobre como hacer todo sexy: **Básicamente, al igual que tú, él no tiene idea de nada, y su primera vez fue con su único y gran amor, o con un bastardo que lo violó. Sin embargo, el jovencito de la película hace, sin que sea su intención, todo de una manera inpensablemente sensual. Tú debes describir hasta cómo lo hace para ir al baño, buscando palabras sexys, o a falta de ellas, decir, claramente "Es inhumanamente sexy". Hasta lo más grotesco debe ser descrito, y misteriosamente, como decía, todo es eróticamente realizado.

**-Expertos sexuales: **Esto lo trataré en otro capítulo, pero aquí lo adelanto: Los protagonistas, que se desvirginaron mutuamente, o por lo menos uno era virgen hasta antes de conocer al otro, son unas máquinas sexuales. Nunca hay errores ni situaciones chistosas, ni si quiera en el momento de juego erótico, que por lo general, es muy breve. Todos saben qué hacer y cómo, resaltándoles, tal como decía anteriormente, todo increíblemente sexy.

**-¡Bienvenido a la Jungla: **Por último, querida, tu personaje tiene que ser una mezcla inverosímil de cosas. Es decir, no solo murieron sus padres, sino que también lo violaron en la calle, lo mordió un cocodrilo, se lo raptaron y lo convirtieron en trabajador sexual, luego lo llevaron en un avión que retrocedió en el tiempo y en la época de napoleón se enamoró del emperador, y cuando estaba a punto de ser feliz, volvió a su época, donde cayó en una cueva, y allí apareció el yeti que se lo comió. En el estómago de la bestia se encontró con un encantador jovencito con el cual lo pasó de lo lindo antes de que los jugos digestivos cumplieran su función. El gran protagonista debe tener todas las características de una legión de centauros en sí mismo. No solo le ocurrirán todas las situaciones inimaginables, sino que también él será una suerte de aberración que posee todas las virtudes y defectos, todos los colores de ojos, cabellos, y piel que puedas creer.

"**El" Instructivo**

El día de hoy, no les traigo consejos sobre cómo ser aún mejor escritoras, sino que una nueva sección imperdible, que reaparecerá cada vez que valga la pena. A continuación...

**¡El review que no te puedes perder!**

Como bono, para finalizar, te dejo con uno de los mejores comentarios que he recibido en mi vida, cargado de originalidad y prestigio, querida. Así pues, si quieres aparecer aquí mencionada, tal como **MiDoRi**, empieza a competir por tu lugar, dejando reviews lo suficientemente ingeniosos, inteligentes, y graciosos. Aquí te va, casi igual a como lo dejó. Solo tiene algunos arreglos en ortografía:

"Déjame decirte una sola cosa:

No eres la gran cosa, no sé ni siquiera por que te leí, no sabes escribir, relatas pésimo. Me gustaría saber ¿quién demonios te dijo que escribir esto era una buen idea?... ¿quedaste con ganas de más?

Eres una pedante que piensa "sí, ahora todo el mundo va a pensar que soy perfecta para escribir fic de culquier tipo, apartence de mi camino"... que te queda clara una cosa muñequita: escribes horrible, deberias alejarte de

Espero que este fic muera junto contigo cariñito por que sinceramente no vas a llegar muy lejos.

ATTE: MDR...

¿Le gustó, lamento mucho lo que salia escrito arriba U es que quería poner en práctica lo de ser una hija de puta...

TODO LO QUE DIJE ES MENTIRA T.T y sí, sé que no me conoce (paso desapercibida siempre) pero la admiro mucho y cada vez que me encuentro cn un fic suyo frente mío, me preparo para llorar a mares T.T...

bueno, el punto es que me encantó su fic, es fantastico, wow, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido algo así, usted tiene una imaginación que vale millones n.n...

Lo lamento mucho... lo que salía arriba era solo práctica, para sentirme una verdadera hija de puta (creo que en el sentido literal lo soy) y ruego que me disculpe por lo que salía escrito, usted escribe mejor que dante alighieri (gomen, mi nueva obsesión) y mil escritores juntos U...

Bueno, mejor me pongo a practicar en la vida real en eso de ser una hija de puta y si me lo permite, en mi proximo review le mandare los avances...

Lamento si soy muy emotiva, muy enredada o infantil U pero tenga en mente que a partir de ahora usted tiene todo mi respeto... ah, sí, a parte de emotiva y esas cosas tambien soy incomprensible y cursi...

Suya MiDoRi...

PD: eso suena raro u.uU"

¿Qué tal? Ruego a Midori que me perdone si transgredí su privacidad, pero no podía dejar de mostrarle al resto tu gran talento, querida. Y no lo digo en ironía. No te preocupes de dar explicaciones si quieres ser una hija de puta. Está genial, y ni creas que pasas desapercibida. El resto, ni crea que solo pongo este review porque me halaga¿Eh?. No, no, nada de eso.

Fíjate, alumna mía, que ahora ardes de celos, el nivel que alcanzó esta contertulia con una sola enseñanza. ¡Su review demuestra un grado de sinceridad increíble! Detrás de las frases ofensivas hay un cierto grado de verdad, y eso me gusta. A ver si alguien logra superar este comentario que me tuvo tendida riéndome como por media hora...

Agradezco infinitamente a todos los reviewers, incluso a los que me dijeran que éste no era ni el lugar, ni el contenido adecuado. Sin embargo, Midori se pasó esta vez, con un ingenio pocas veces visto.

--

NÓTESE la contradicción: Mientras escribía esto, escuchaba "So happy together", de los Beatles, "No me falles", de los Tres, "Comandante Che Guevara" de Víctor Jara y "Stange Deja Vù" de Dream Theater. Jaja. Lo que es el mundo. Canciones tan buenas que se pierden en los oídos de una huevona tan, taaan tontita y superficial como yo. Déjenme reírme un rato¿Vale?. Jaja.

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.**

Si lees esto y no dejas comentario, te va a caer la "MALDICIÓN DE LA HIJA DE PUTA". ¿Qué quiere decir? MI maldición, por supuesto, que tiene estos efectos:

a)Tronic/Kudai/Guffi/Rebeldes te encontrarán y se obsesionarán contigo. Te llevarán a un concierto y te subirán a su escenario, haciendo una danza india a tu alrededor, clamando su amor por ti. Te empezarán a gustar sus canciones, pero por suerte, tu delirio durará poco. Cuando menos lo esperes, te comerán aliñada con sal y limón, alegando que cualquier fan suyo estaría feliz de ser su alimento.

b)Te convertirás en una Madame Bovary cualquiera.

c)Mi hermano te usará como calzoncillo.

d)Te convertirás en abogado y le chuparás la sangre a tus ídolos, para terminar empachada de tanta mierda.

e)Barbie aparecerá y dirá que eres su hermana perdida y te llevará a vivir a su mundito rosado.

f)Te meterás con Javiera Parra y tu grupo que, misteriosamente, se llama "Los Tres", se disolverá.

g)Tus implantes de silicona se reventarán a pleno sol frente al tío con que querías coger y él se irá, agarrará con tu ex-mejor amiga, se casarán, y tú morirás rostizada por el plástico ardiente.

h)Y por último, lo peor de todo... Se te caerán los pantalones en pleno centro de la ciudad, a la hora donde hay más gente, dejando ver tus calzones blancos de abuelita. Por supuesto, por casualidad irá pasando una cámara de televisión, y tu imagen será el icono pop de nuestra cultura.

Saludos, y pronto el capítulo **Paso 3: _El drama de teleserie de mediodía. _**Por la cresta ¡No te lo pierdas!

(¿Y creían que no soy poeta?)

Vickyng.


	3. El drama de teleserie de mediodía

**(Nota de Autora: **Para evitar confusiones, aclaro tres cosas: La gran mayoría de las características aquí expresas han sido tomadas de mí misma, a modo de autocrítica. Espero que sean capaces de entender que esto no busca ofender a nadie, más que a mí misma, burlándome de mi propio estilo y avance. En segundo lugar, fuera del mundo de los fics, soy bastante hilarante, irónica y cruel. Un poquitín insoportable. No, mentira. Solo un poquito. Supongo que entenderán que todo esto está con ánimo de ironía, y no de maltrato cruel. En tercer punto, tengo claro que esta es una entrada no permitida, sin embargo, he decidido arriesgarme para prevenirles de caer en mis propios errores. Si quieren, me denuncian, pero **yo no borraré este documento.)**

Atentamente, Vickyng.

---

**Cómo hacer el peor fic "Angst" que pueda existir**

¡Hola, hola! Bueno, querida, aquí estoy nuevamente dándote los pasos sobre cómo hacer el peor fic angst yaoi -no, ni si quiera le llames slash u homosexual, recuerda que mientras más internacional, mejor- que pueda existir. Supongo que te gusta lo que digo¿No? Y nada de decir que esto es ironía, mujeres, yo hago esto en serio. ¡Espero que pronto se forme un batallón de chiquitas que se creen diferentes y casi que dentro de una serie, donde ellas son la gran protagonista, hermosa, voluptuosa, oscura, y que escriben tan maravillosamente original!

Y bueno, para aclararte NUEVAMENTE algo que está especificado al comienzo de todos mis capítulos, ten claro que soy una cabeza de palo. Que sé todo eso que me dices, de que no calza en este lugar -de eso no estoy muy segura. Qué mejor lugar para estar que en la mitad de la tormenta?-, que lo van a denunciar y borrar, que soy insoportable, y bla bla bla. No necesito que me repitas lo que ya sé. Pero tomé una decisión, no? Esto es libre albedrío. Así que, querida, no te preocupes, que ya lo sé y no voy a andar lloriqueando si tú quieres denunciarme.

¡Sí! Yupi. Si has llegado a este tercer capítulo es por una de las dos razones: O porque te caigo como las reverendas bolas, pero encuentras atrevidos mis planteamientos; o porque te gusta lo que digo, pudiendo llegar al punto de obsesionarte conmigo, Jaja. Bueno, tanto si eres seguidora o competencia, tienes agallas como para atreverte a seguir aquí dando la cara. Y como sé que no quieres más imbecilidades de mi boca -en realidad, de mi mano-, empecemos la lección:

_**Paso 3: El drama de teleserie de mediodía**_

Cuando quieres escribir un fic, es muy importante que tengas relativamente definido -si es que no totalmente- cómo va a ser la trama de la historia, y qué cosas vas a tratar. Antes del gran Instructivo, tengo que, maldición, enseñarte "materia". Y la de hoy es respecto a algunos rasgos generales de tu fanfic, sobre cómo tiene que ser tu grandiosa trama, y sobre la similitud con una telenovela que debe tener un fic. Ahora, para que entiendas lo difícil que es esto, me referiré a puntos comunes entre los universos alternativos y los que no lo son. Para que les quede más claro, voy a ir en el orden aproximado según las etapas de la historia, es decir, el cronológico. ¿A qué me refiero? A las situaciones con que ya carga el personaje antes de que empiece la trama en sí, hasta lo que tú pones. El primer punto es el único que no sigue este órden, ya que es primordial para entender toda el dramón.

**-El amor a primera vista: **Bien. Cuando los protagonistas se conocen o reencuentran, caerán por el otro como un toro por una vaca en celo. Que no te parezca extraño si, de la nada, el sol brilla, sopla el viento, se mueven los cabellos y, con cara de pescado, alguno piensa "Ha de ser un ángel". Siempre verán a una criatura grandiosa, aunque en realidad, esté patéticamente borracho y vomitando, o el tío esté sangrando por la nariz por una sobredosis. Ahora bien, el "amor a primera vista" se puede dividir en cuatro. Elijas cual elijas, debes recordar que siempre, siempre, mientras se amen, nadie más entrará en su radar de visión:

a)Mi primer amorsh: Aquí debes utilizar, por lo general, lo mencionado en el capítulo anterior de la debilidad. El pobre niñito-que-parece-niñita conoce al todopoderoso X del cual se enamora perdidamente, y al otro, el señor X, le pasa lo mismo. Los dos andarán babeando hasta que ocurra la tragedia que los separe por un tiempo o eternamente.

b)Mi amado redentor: Son los menos casos. En caso de que el pobre protagonista haya sufrido como una mula cargando a un hipopótamo, aparecerá este magnánimo hombrezuelo que lo sacará del agujero en que se encuentre. En ese caso, de todas formas, será su primer amor, porque todos los anteriores van a ser como polvo en comparación a este nuevo sentimiento.

c)De dónde saliste tú: Como si se cayera una venda de sus ojos, de pronto, se da cuenta que su amigo es una belleza y que lo ama. Raro, que no te sorprenda. Nunca antes se habían dado cuenta de esa atracción, hasta ese día en que se empiezan a amar. De todas formas, puede que ese momento haya pasado hace años, y que solo hagas referencia a él. Un ejemplo de la situación que puede abrir los ojos al amor, es que llegue un día el joven mojado y resfriado, sin moquear, claro, con el pelo y la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Entonces, ante la reacción biológica ocurrida en la parte baja de su cuerpo, tu adorado coprotagonista se dará cuenta de que le gusta ese hombre/niñato.

d) Obsesivo compulsivo: Nunca entenderás cómo fue que pasó, pero los chiquillos que se aman llevan una relación enferma de dominante y sumiso, donde el sufrimiento es eterno y constante. Pero, no te confundas, eso es amor. La reacción que hay al verse es destriparse mutuamente y tener sexo hasta que reviente la tierra. Pero no es desorden mental, no, es amor. Desde el momento en que se ven, se aman, sí, pero de su forma tan "especial".

**-La familia bastarda: **por supuesto, nuestro pobre Ceniciento tiene una familia que lo trata peor que trapero. O lo violaban, o lo ignoraban, o le pegaban, o lo hacían trabajar cuando tenía tres meses, o lo vendieron a un exportador de camellos que luego se confundió y lo vendió a un traficante de osos pandas, que al ser asesinado por la sociedad protectora de animales, lo dejó a cargo de sus prostituta de turno, que lo crió con todo su amor, pero a la que la matan de un balazo. Entonces, siendo tan hermoso, lo adoptó el asesino a sueldo al que un ninja lo mató. Este ninja, por supuesto, se quedó con él y lo convirtió en el mejor samurai del mundo (Cualquier similitud con el punto del capítulo anterior "¡Bienvenido a la Jungla!", no es coincidencia. Recuerda que aquí todo es interdependiente). En caso que no sea así, y que la familia sea un amor, o por lo menos, lo pseudo crió, por raro que parezca, el niño vive en otro país, en otra ciudad, con sus grandes amigos. Por lo general, la familia vive muy, muy lejos, y él no se acordará que existe hasta que quiera ir a esconderse con ellos.

**-El Popular: **Ten en cuenta de inmediato que hay dos tipos. Respecto a la trama, esto influirá directamente en la forma de conocerse y de relacionarse. A continuación, te los explico:

a)El solitario: Todos lo admiran, todos lo adoran, pero por su difícil infancia, no tiene amigos. Entonces, será su gran amor el encargado de demostrarle que los seres humanos no son una basura, o que bien, todos, excepto ellos dos, son una mierda.

b)El amigote: Está siempre rodeado de gente, pero nadie lo conoce realmente, con su oscura esencia. Así que, tras su cara de niño bueno, se esconde un darky que sufre y llora todos los días al llegar a su casa.

**-La obviedad: **Bien, ten en cuenta, querida, que tus situaciones deben ser burdamente extrañas e imposibles. Siempre se encontrarán en situaciones rarísimas, que los dejan, finalmente, a un centímetro del otro, o en una "insinuante" -utiliza siempre esa palabra para describir hasta lo más grotesco que se te ocurra- pose. Por supuesto, pese a lo obvios que son sus sentimientos, nunca pasa algo. Así, estará muy bien si creas una seguidilla de eventos que se suponen eróticos en que no pasa nada, y que estancan la trama, dándole simples círculos. Por ejemplo, siempre hay una hormiga cabezona que hace que alguno se tropiece y que el otro, intentando sujetarle, caiga sobre él. ¿Por qué nunca les sangra la nariz con el medio costalazo que se pegan, ni se les raspan las rodillas? Es una buena pregunta.

**-La casualidad: **¿Por qué siempre se encuentran cuando andan solos caminando? La suerte los favorece para bajar a comer algo JUSTO cuando el otro está también allí. Hay una mano extraña por ahí metida, yo creo, que hace que terminen viéndose, y que luego, los precipita a alguna de las situaciones obvias anteriormente mencionadas.

**-El jodido magnate: **Entonces... -¡Pam pam pam! no vayas a gritar- ... ... Puedes creerlo? Ha aparecido! Sí! El tipazo o la muchachita que complicará todo. Será el todopoderoso, ingenioso, malvado y egoísta que, cual bruja de novela, se encargará de hacer que todo se complique. Por lo general, será una detestable Mary Sue que va a ser la pareja de uno de los protagonistas que, o bien no se había dado cuenta que era gay hasta toparse con los increíbles ojos transportadores a otro universo del hombre del que se enamoró a primera vista, o la utilizaba para sacar celos a su amado. Este tipo/tipa se encargará de las intrigas, de evitar que se pongan a joder, que se besen, etcétera. En fin, será la criatura que más odiarán tus lectores en todo el mundo. Por supuesto, este "Jodido Magnate" hará, nuevamente, la trama circular, es decir, problema, solución, problema, solución, y así, donde siempre creen que ya todo se ha arreglado, y luego, paf, pasa "lo peor que se pudieran imaginar". Puede que se muestre como

a)una/un niñita/niñito rosada/o y amable, donde nadie nota su maldad,

b)un/a niñito/a igual al anterior solo que en realidad es imbécil, y no tiene maldad; es decir, solo es una pobre víctima de las circunstancias.

c)Un/a Hijo/a de Puta que, sin embargo, es amigo, pariente, o tiene algún vínculo con alguno de los personajes, o ese personaje no quiere ver que es mala persona, por lo que todos se lo tienen que mamar, o

d)Un Hijo/a de Puta que nadie aguanta pero es tan jodidamente inteligente, que tiene alguna artimaña que hace que lo tengan que aceptar

**-El imposible: **Tanto por la presencia del anterior, como por la familia, y otras mil circunstancias diferentes, su relación siempre deberá tener un grado de imposible que los haga sufrir horriblemente cada dos minutos, con treinta segundos de descanso entre llanto y llanto, porque claro, ni creas que es fácil andar por la vida quejándose de todo. Es algo que necesita mucho esfuerzo¿Entiendes?

**-La depresión: **Después de un buen tiempo con "El jodido magnate" encabronándolos, tienes que tomar la decisión y lanzar a tu amado protagonista a una situación de desespero en que cree que irremediablemente será infeliz -Por supuesto, para él no existe la posibilidad de recomenzar y de amar a otra persona-. Aquí empieza el uso de todas tus capacidades imaginativas para hacerlo lo mas angsty que se pueda. PERO, debes cumplir con estas condiciones:

a)Amodorramiento inicial, es decir, sigue viviendo donde mismo, solo que baja los ojos, y se resigna a lo ocurrido. Por supuesto, tanto aquí como en las siguientes etapas, deberá llorar todas las noches mirando la luna, sin que nadie lo note, mientras piensa en su miserable vida.

b)La pelea verbal con el "Jodido magnate", donde queda claro que el entrometido entre el gran amor de los protagonistas es MALO. Aún así, nuestro pobre jovencito no podrá demostrarlo a los demás, porque es un imbécil. A veces, puedes incluir una extraña "pelea de gatas", donde se tiren el pelo y chillen mientras se dicen "tonta". Luego, lo único que van a decir que pasó, es que se resbalaron al mismo tiempo por la escalera, les esperaba un gato abajo que les rasgó al cara, y que luego los persiguió un peluquero furioso que les arrancó trozos de cabello.

c)Aparición/reaparición del vicio propio, es decir, de uno de los que eligieron anteriormente. Aquí el bajón llegará a su Pic. En otro capítulo me referiré más a las dos posibilidades de este vicio: O su enamorado se da cuenta justo a tiempo de la situación y lo salva, o seguimos con la línea del drama de teleserie de mediodía, donde nadie lo nota, y pasamos a...

d)La Huída, donde el pobre no soportará más el dolor y decide escapar a su ciudad natal (Mayor información, ver el punto "La familia bastarda"), haciéndolo siempre de forma muy lenta, dando el tiempo, claro, de que lo detengan, o que lo alcancen luego en su pueblucho.

**-El vocabulario: **Como aquí hay mucha gente de distintos países, los personajes deben hablar de una manera neutra, sin identidad propia, haciéndolo de una forma en que nadie lo haría en realidad. Esto es muy importante para calzar en el drama de telenovela, ya que le da ese aire medio siútico. Así pues, mientras menos identidad tenga el lenguaje, más drama le podrás dar, usando frases que nadie en su arpía vida usaría.

**-El cambio de look: **Tal como en "Betty la fea" (jaja, alguien se acuerda de esa teleserie?), deben cambiarse el look para volverse unas criaturas inexistentes condenadamente sexy y oscurijillas. Esto puede ocurrir al principio de la historia, a mediados, o al final. A veces se lo hacen para que no los encuentren sus padres malvados, otras para "huir" de su amado, y a veces, incluso, por la llegada de alguien con un GRAN sentido de la estética que quiere convertirlos en una especie de Sex Symbol. Claro, si quieres que se hagan una cirugía facial, una liposucción y un cambio de sexo, no está mal; nadie te lo reprochará.

"**El" Instructivo**

(O cómo ser aún mejor escritora)

**-Las parejas más trilladas: **¡Ah, delicia, delicia! Recuerda que esto es yaoi. A continuación, te doy las parejas más usadas y cuáles son sus características:

a)HoroRen: En primer lugar, se hicieron mejores amigos que no se despegan y que discuten TODO el día, como si fueran una especie de anormales. De pronto, cuando están juntos, dejan de discutir y todo es amor y amor y azúcar. Por supuesto, son increíblemente posesivos y la palabra "necesidad" es suficiente para describir su relación. (Como si el necesitar a alguien fuese el amor)

b)HaoLyserg: Vale. Nadie entiende qué hace Lyserg en Japón, ni cómo fue que Hao se olvidó de su ideal y se volvió un adolescente típico que omite que ya ha pasado por muchas situaciones distintas, que sabe lo que es el sexo y domina su existencia. Claro, el antagonista se vuelve un pan de dios, cuyo único error es ser demasiado pedante. Además, pese a sus vidas pasadas, ahora es homosexual. ¿Y Lyserg? Lyserg es una oveja que le encanta que lo maltraten, y que perdonó a un asesino como si nada.

Esas son las parejas más típicas. Por supuesto, el HaoYoh tiene cierta aceptación, y puedes intentarla, pero POR NINGÚN MOTIVO, aunque las adores y todo, te metas con una de estas parejas, porque todo el mundo va a vomitar (Y no, no importa que hace un tiempo hayan sido aceptadas, porque actualmente no lo son):

-HoroLyserg

-HaoHoro

-RenLyserg

-HaoManta

-FaustoManta

-RyuLyserg

-MarcoLyserg

-PinoHoro (Qué tristeza, ya nadie habla de los personajes secundarios)

-HaoNichrom

-ChocoloveHoro

-YohChocolove

-YohLyserg

-YohRen

**-El OOC insoportable: **Yupi. Tú, magnífica, debes olvidar que los personajes tienen una personalidad pre-diseñada -Porque eso son, un simple dibujo programado y con ciertas características elegidas por un tipo con una enorme panza que no tiene nada más que hacer. ¿No lo sabías? Ups-, y empezar a tergiversarlos hasta convertirlos en una especie de arcilla maleable a tus propósitos. Deberías agregar al principio de tus historias "Cualquier parecido con la verdadera personalidad de los personajes, es mera coincidencia"

**-La música: **Hablando aún de ti como escritora, debes ser una genio musical. Si no tienes una bandita rockera, gótica, o de cualquier estilo, empieza a preocuparte. Otra opción es que estés informada de hasta la última novedad del pop y el hip hop, pero recuerda, siempre debes manejarte y tener un estilo marcado.(Cof Cof Horror, Cof Cof, incluso puedes ser Emo Cof Cof)

**-El conocimiento: **Si no sabes lo que es un blastocisto, no te preocupes. Mientras menos te interese la cultura, es porque eres más Hija de Puta. Si es que eres de esas chicas que les gusta saber todo, o que estudia todo el día, ocúltalo, o di que es por suerte que tienes notas altas. Siempre debes estar a un pelo de reprobar porque claro, tú eres tan grandiosa, que nadie te puede andar diciendo qué hacer. Y si tú no quieres estudiar¡No lo haces!. Pero si no sabes nada, no es porque eres idiota o despreocupada, sino porque... eres demasiado superior para andar haciendo eso que todo el mundo hace.

**-Homofobia: **Bien, este es un tema delicado. Hay dos posibilidades para ti, autora:

a) desprecio al homofóbico: Como tú eres tan tolerante, pero tan tolerante, no toleras a los que les cuesta tolerar; e decir, no aceptas a los que piensan distinto. (¿Se lo habían cuestionado alguna vez así?) Así pues, como son inferiores, que no son capaces de ver LA verdad de que todos somos iguales. Entonces, mejor quemarlos. ¿Qué esperas, mi querida Hija de Puta, para salir a hacer una nueva inquisición?

b) Homofobia disfrazada de amor por los homosexuales: Te encantan ciertas parejas, pero no soportas ver a dos hombres tomados de la mano en la calle, o ver otras parejas con los mismos personajes o con otros. A los humanos de carne y hueso, quizás los puedas ver, pero te dan ataques de risa, o te los quedas viendo fijamente, no por placer, sino porque te chocan. Así, la pareja que adoras siempre tendrá a uno de los dos lados bien femeninos. Los dibujitos los aguantas pero, en la realidad, encuentras anormal que dos hombres estén juntos. Quizás empezaste aceptando tu pareja yaoi favorita para no parecer una intolerante.

**-"Dios": **Bien, mi Hija de Puta, aquí no queremos católicos, por lo general. Así que puedes irte si lo eres. O crees en tu propio dios, o simplemente, no existe para ti. Ahora, tus personajes no necesariamente reflejan eso porque, si bien no rezan ni realizan actividad religiosa alguna, de vez en cuando gritarán un "¡Oh mi Dios!". Jaja. Si eres católica, o de alguna religión preexistente, no lo menciones demasiado, y tampoco lo explicites en tu fanfic.

**-La pareja: **Finalmente, mi queridísima, respecto a la pareja, sea la tuya hombre o mujer, debes tener algún tipo de patología del orden obsesivo. O bien, odiar a tu ex que te persigue, o tú estar clavada aún con alguien que ya es del pasado. Y si aún estás con el chamaco ese, o bien éste no te conoce realmente, o es el perfecto perfectito que te hace volar y olvidarte de lo miserable que es la vida. Lo extraño es que tu subconsciente dice lo contrario porque o sino, qué haces escribiendo y leyendo historias angst si no crees que el mundo es negro?

---

¿Quieren que sea amable? Gracias a mis reviewers: La Mascarada, Andrea Nefisto, As-Nekon, Rockergirl-sk, Noldolantä, Hikari Segawa, Uch!ta, Kreuzfahrer Madchen y Nekoshiru no Lin. Lero lero, tuve hartos reviews y varias Hijas de Puta me dejaron sus comentarios. ¡Yupi!

Ehm. Salí de vacaciones. Jaja, sí, sé que en esta historia la mayoría de mis reviewers me detesta, así que poco les importa. Nanai, bonitas, nanai, y sigan envidiándome por ser superior a ustedes.

... ¿Más autoestima, plx?

Ajaja. Para la que no entiende, estoy webiendo¿vale? Sé que no soy superior a ustedes. Después no quiero a gente densa que ande por ahí insultando a mi familia. Soy anti violencia, pero si me provocan, voy a repartir cabezazos en el pecho, tal como Zidane, jaja. Mentira. Y las amenazas de cortarme el cabello no me asustan porque, para la que no sabe, tengo el pelo corto como niñito y en verano me pienso rapar, así que si me pelan, me hacen un favor.

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews. **

Esta vez, mi maldición les caerá si leen y no los dejan. Solo que ahora será la maldición de la Hija de puta versión 2.0, a todo lo dicho en el capítulo anterior, se suman varias cosas:

a)Quedarás sepultada bajo un cerro de calcetas sucias.

b)Te casarás

c)Lloverá café hirviendo sobre ti

d)Te curarás como huaso, y justo aparecerá el amor de tu vida que al verte vomitando, se irá lloroso y se pegará un tiro.

e)Un grupo de neonazis te agarrará en la calle mientras bebes, y harán su "limpieza".

f)Luego, te agarrará un grupo antifascista, y te confundirá con un Neonazi.

g)Y entonces, llegarán los pacos y, pensando que eres vaga, las meterán en cana.

h)Entonces, compartirás celda con un pedófilo que se obsesionará contigo.

i)Después, por un error de un juez que quiere hacer trabajo rápido, y por una ley aprobada por la concertación (Maldito sistema binominal) que permitirá la pena de muerte, serás condenada a la pena capital, y el cura que te confiese va a ser amigo de tu compañero de celda... Ya supondrás qué te hará el cura.

j)Al morir, llegarás a un lugar extraño donde sólo habrá una gran pantalla que dirá "Siga participando". Y en ese lugar estarás por toda la eternidad, sola.

¡Y no te pierdas el esperadísimo próximo capítulo, lo que todas ustedes quieren! **Paso 4: _SEXOOOOOOOOO _**¡De ustedes y sus reviews depende la actualización!

¡No se lo pierdan ni por la película "La bella y la bestia"!

(Les dije que era poeta)

Saludos,

Vickyng.


End file.
